Daisuki!
by Melie
Summary: YAOI Hiwarari x Daisuké. J'ai toujours pas trouvé comment résumer XD FIC FINIE
1. Soupirs

**

* * *

Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

- fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers... heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!!

- Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

- Ceci se passe dans un temps à part, on ne peut pas vraiment le situer par rapport au manga.

- La "bévue" dont parle Hiwatari est totalement inventée. Je ne sais même plus si je développe après sur ce qui s'est passé... en gros Krad a fait une erreur qui a fait se retourner la situation en faveur de Dark.

* * *

* * *

**I. Soupirs**

Hiwatari soupira et regarda sa montre.

" Cette soirée ne se finira-t-elle donc jamais? dit-il à voix basse."

"Pardon? fit son père adoptif."

"Rien."

Le jeune commandant soupira une nouvelle fois et s'appuya contre un mur. Il s'ennuyait énormément... heureusement, il quitterait la réception vers 23h30, Dark ayant annoncé son vol pour minuit pile. S'il s'en tirait bien, il pourrait même partir vers 23h. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Il n'était que 22h30... troisième soupir.

Pour passer le temps, il s'imagina capturant Dark... quelle gloire! Enfin! Et la paix... après cela, il aurait la paix...

Mais... Daisuké...

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Daisuké. Il voulait attraper Dark et il le ferait. Le devoir, l'honneur de la famille passait avant tout. TOUT.

"Même avant Daisuké? Lança Krad du fond de son être."

"Tais-toi. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me donner des conseils. Pas après ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine!"

"Oh, c'était juste une erreur de calcul."

"Une erreur de calcul?! Dark aurait pu nous tuer!"

"Tu sais très bien que ton cher Daisuké ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire..."

"Pas un m..."

"... tout comme toi tu aurais été incapable de me laisser le tuer et de le regarder mourir sans rien dire."

"Tais-toi..."

"Tu es loin d'être infaillible, commandant Hikari."

"Toi non plus, Krad, et ta bévue de l'autre nuit en est une preuve supplémentaire."

Vexé, l'ange ne répondit pas. Pour changer un peu, Satoshi leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée sur un des murs de la grande salle : 22h45, soit encore un quart d'heure à tuer minimum.

" Krad?"

"Hum?"

"Ton erreur de calcul... évite de la reproduire cette nuit."

"Ce n'est pas cette nuit que tu réussiras à enfermer Dark dans une cage. Je le connais : il ne fait jamais deux fois la même erreur."

"Je le sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu autre chose pour cette fois."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas dormi."

"Bien sûr..."

Krad n'était pas dupe. Hiwatari n'avait aucun plan. Et s'il n'avait pas dormi, c'était pour une raison sans rapport avec la capture du voleur fantôme.

Hiwatari le savait, comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à Krad. A l'inverse, il était peu de choses que ce dernier réussissait à lui cacher, ce qui se révélait parfois bien utile.

" Au fait, je suis un Hiwatari maintenant, plus un Hikari."

"Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que j'existe à travers toi? D'ailleurs, te sens-tu vraiment parmi les Hiwatari comme parmi ta vraie famille?"

"Oui."

"Non. Regarde ton père adoptif. Tu appelles ça un père? Tu es le premier à le blâmer."

"Laisse-moi."

"C'est toi qui as commencé."

"Je ne te libérerai pas ce soir."

"Comment?"

"Tu m'exaspère. et tu serais capable de tout faire échouer."

"Ce plan que tu n'as pas?"

"J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme cela pour que tu en rajoute en m'empêchant une fois de plus de capturer ma proie."

"Déjà avant que je n'intervienne pour la première fois, tu n'y arrivais pas."

"Tu n'as fait que compliquer les choses. Tout ça parce que Dark t'..."

"Pas un mot à ce sujet."

"Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi faire."

Enfin 23h. Hiwatari prit le chemin de la sortie.

* * *

Dark attrapa le collier et le mit autour de son cou.

" Tu vois? Dit-il en pensée à Daisuké."

"Fais bien attention qu'il ne soit pas piégé... pas comme la boucle d'oreille..."

"C'est bon, ça va, ça va. Tu sais bien que je ne refais jamais la même erreur deux fois."

"Et regarde bien s'il n'y a pas de piège comme..."

"Eh, c'est qui le voleur fantôme?"

"Pardon."

Dark ouvrit la porte pour sortir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hiwatari. Il fit un bond en arrière.

" Tiens! Bonsoir, commandant!"

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Dark."

"Oh, moi je ne m'impatientais pas trop. Parcontre, Dai ne tenait plus en place..."

"IMBECILE! Hurla mentalement le concerné."

Hiwatari ignora la dernière remarque et tendit la main.

" Le collier s'il te plaît, dit-il."

"Tu n'avais encore jamais essayé cette tactique, remarqua le voleur brun."

"Je l'essaye aujourd'hui, répondit le commandant. Alors?"

"Laisse-moi réfléchir... non."

"Très bien."

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus baissa la main.

" Et maintenant? demanda Dark avec dans la voix comme une lueur d'espoire. Tu fais venir Krad?"

"Non."

"Ah... ben... au revoir, alors. WITH!"

Il s'envola.

"Dark, comment se fait-il qu'il nous ait laissé partir aussi facilement?"

"Je ne sais pas. Sans doute fatigué."

"Cela m'inquiète..."

On entendit des coups de feux.

" Ah, c'est vrai, je préfère ça."

"Moi pas."

"Voyons, Dai, sois pas aussi rabat-joie..."

Daisuké Niwa eut du mal à suivre les cours, repensant aux exploits accomplis par Dark depuis qu'ils... faisaient équipe. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Hiwatari pour les arrêter, ils lui avaient toujours échappé à la fin. Même quand il prenait la forme de Krad.

Daisuké détestait cela. A l'inverse, il semblait que Dark attende toujours ce moment, essayant parfois même de le provoquer.

"Niwa! Tu rêves?"

"Désolé Saéhara!"

"Tu es tout le temps dans la lune!"

C'était vrai. Depuis quelques temps, il avait du mal à garder les pieds sur terre.

Il marchait aux côtés de Saéhara qui lui racontait en détail la nuit passé.

"Et là il a évité toutes les balles et..."

Le rouquin se cogna brusquement à quelqu'un.

"Déso..."

Il se figea net en reconnaissant Hiwatari.

"... lé..."

"Pas grave."

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, chacun se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre, tandis que Saéhara passionné par ses propres paroles continuait d'avancer.

"Et il a disparu! Bien sûr, il faut retenir de cette nuit mon courage exemplaire en tant que reporter, et je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu en as... Niwa?"

Il revint sur ses pas et l'empoigna par le bras.

"Niwa!"

"J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit l'autre sans grand enthousiasme."

"Zut, sais plus où j'en étais... je recommence depuis le début!"

Daisuké, entraîné par son ami, se retourna. Satoshi était face à lui, le regardant fixement.

"Et là, écoute moi bien, j'ai..."

Ils tournèrent dans un autre couloir, et malgré tous ses efforts pour se tordre le coup Dai perdit Hiwatari de vue.

" Je le verrai peut-être ce midi..., pensa-t-il. Quoiqu'en ce moment il ne mange plus avec moi..."

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas te plaindre! Répartit Dark. Toi au moins tu l'as sous les yeux toute la journée et même la nuit!"

"Je me demande ce..."

"Tu m'écoutes? Hé Ho, Dai!! Que tu n'écoutes pas ce pauvre imbécile je comprends mais moi je te parle en plein dans ta tête quand même!"

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour..."

"La TERRE appelle Daisuké NIWA! La TERRE appelle DAISUKE Niwa!"

"Je vais essayer de lui parler..."

"Tu sais, je suis en pleine dépression, alors j'aimerais bien que tu m'accorde un peu d'attention!"

"... ou plutôt non, cela ne me regarde sans doute pas..."

"DAISUKE!!"

"Hum... quoi?"

"Rien, rien. Tout va bien. C'est l'Apocalypse, je vais faire un infarctus dans quelques secondes, le collège est en feu..."

"Très bien..."

"Rikku et Risa Harrada viennent de brûler sous mes yeux."

"Je suis très content pour toi..."

"Rikku avait un visage affreux."

"Génial..."

"Tiens, Hiwatari vient de se faire avaler par une patate géante."

"Sup... quoi?"

"Rien."

"Tu parlais de Hiwatari. Il va bien?"

"Je me moquais de toi."

"Oh. Alors tout va bien..."

Dark soupira mentalement. Il avait le choix entre deux monologues. Celui, oral, de Saéhara, et celui, mental, de Niwa. Et il connaissait les deux par cœur.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Sourires

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

- fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers... heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!!

- Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

- Ceci se passe dans un temps à part, on ne peut pas vraiment le situer par rapport au manga.

- La "bévue" dont parle Hiwatari est totalement inventée. Je ne sais même plus si je développe après sur ce qui s'est passé... en gros Krad a fait une erreur qui a fait se retourner la situation en faveur de Dark.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Sahad** : Lol eh oui faut bien que j'en martyrise au moins un dans le lot... sinon c'est pas drôle...

**- Satji** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

* * *

**II. Sourires**

Daisuké regardait le gâteau d'un air méfiant. Sa mère, qui le lui tendait, lui souriait.

"Merci..., fit-il enfin.

- De rien mon chéri! Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir, c'est vrai que je ne t'en ai pas fait depuis longtemps! Et puis... tu vas pouvoir l'emmener à l'école pour ton déjeuner!

- Oui, d'accord! dit-il avec plus d'enthousiasme. Merci, merci maman!"

Il prit le gâteau qu'il mit dans son sac et partit.

" A ce soir maman!"

* * *

Saéhara exposait sa thèse devant un auditoire passionné composé de Daisuké Niwa et... c'était tout.

"Cela fait deux semaines qu'on en entend plus parler du tout du tout, ce qui veut dire... qu'il prépare un gros coup!

- Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'un peu de repos, suggéra Daisuké.

- Nan, il est in-fa-ti-gable!!"

Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Après leur dernier vol, celui du collier, Daisuké et Dark s'étaient sentis fatigués, malgré que cela n'ait pas été difficile... aussi Emiko n'avait pas déposé de préavis. En rentrant de l'école, le lendemain du vol, elle avait trouvé son fils très pâme et avait réalisé que c'était éreintant d'être un voleur fantôme.

La sonnerie retentit. Niwa alla en cours. Il s'assit et ses yeux s'égarèrent du côté de Rikku Harada... qui se trouvait être juste derrière Satoshi Hiwatari. Car c'était Hiwatari que Niwa contemplait.

Ce dernier était sûrement trop occupé à suivre le cours pour s'en apercevoir. De plus, il était sans doute persuadé que le regard de Dai se focalisait sur Rikku...

* * *

Hiwatari soupira et s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil vers la table de Niwa.

Combien il était heureux d'avoir changé de place et prit celle-là! Ainsi, il pouvait espérer recevoir des miettes des regards que Daisuké lançait à Rikku. Et même, lorsqu'il était d'humeur audacieuse, imaginer que ces regards lui étaient destinés...

Imaginer, oui, imaginer que c'était lui. Lui, le destinataire de ces regards, lui, lui, que Daisuké aimait éperdument...

"Pathétique, fit une voix dans sa tête.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Le pire, continua Krad, c'est que dans quelques heures tu diras que la capture de Dark passe avant tout...

- Et c'est vrai!

- Avant tout, vraiment?

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Tant pis pour toi. Mais j'attraperai Dark.

- NOUS l'attraperons. Je suis également concerné, je te le rappelle.

- Vraiment?

- Moi au moins je ne me laisse pas envahir par mes sentiments, ronchonna l'ange.

- Pardon?! Et ton "erreur de calcul", alors?

- Ce n'était absolument pas lié à...

- A tes sentiments pour Dark? continua sarcastiquement le détective.

- Pas un mot...

- ... à ce sujet, je connais la chanson. Dans ce cas, pas un mot au sujet de Niwa.

- Parfait.

- Parfait."

Ayant ainsi scellé un pacte avec Krad, Satoshi se reconcentra sur le cours.

* * *

Daisuké s'installa en souriant et sortit son déjeuner de son sac. Il s'apprêtait à le commencer quand...

"Niwa?"

Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Satoshi et son sourire s'agrandit malgré lui.

"Hiwatari kun!

- Est-ce que je peux...

- Bien sûr!"

Il tourna la tête pour ne pas que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus le voie rougir au moment où il s'assit à côté de lui.

Puis il ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il sortait son pain de son sac.

Ils mangèrent en silence...

Arrivés au dessert, Niwa sortit de son sac le gâteau fait par sa mère.

" Hum, euh... Hiwatari kun... j'ai du gâteau, tu en veux?

- Du gâteau?"

Hiwatari semblait étonné. Il enleva ses lunettes pour réfléchir.

"Daisuké, fit Dark mentalement, évite de t'évanouir de bonheur, je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée! Daisuké!"

Daisuké souriait, souriait et souriait, l'air béat. Tant et si bien que Satoshi finit par sourire également.  
" Va pour une part de gâteau.

- Merci! Enfin, je veux dire, d'accord, d'accord!"

Il coupa une part pour Hiwatari.

" Au fait, ajouta-t-il en la lui tendant, il est au chocolat!

- Très bien."

Puis il en coupa une pour lui-même...

"Tes doigts, Dai, fais attention à tes doigts!

- Voyons, Dark, ne sois pas rabat-joie..."

La suite fut pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges heureuse comme un sourire. Satoshi le complimenta, redemanda du gâteau, sourit, lui sourit... ils finirent le gâteau à eux deux, souriant, se souriant, souriant tous les deux...

"Merci beaucoup, Niwa kun.

- De rien! Tu... tu reviendras manger avec moi demain? Enfin... je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du gâteau mais... si tu veux bien venir quand même... enfin... comme sinon tu déjeune tout seul... tu peux...

- D'accord, je viendrai."

Il fallut trois secondes à Niwa pour enregistrer la réponse.

"D'accord?

- D'accord, répéta Hiwatari en souriant.

- D'accord, alors c'est parfait, à demain!

- Niwa, nous avons cours cet après-midi, et je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la même classe.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, alors...

- Alors on y va?"

Et toujours en souriant!

"Dai, si tu veux t'évanouir, il y a un parterre de fleur à ta gauche, c'est toujours mieux que le béton. Ou alors débrouille toi pour tomber dans ses br...

- Dark!

- D'accord, d'accord..."

Niwa alla en cours, aux anges.

"Il a sourit pendant la moitié de la pause! Et il sourit encore! Et il mange avec moi demain!

- Calme, Dai, calme...

- Au fait, on vole quelque chose ce soir?

- Tu veux dire : JE vole quelque chose ce soir. Et je ne sais pas.

- Pourvu que oui...

- Pourvu que oui, comme tu le dis.

- Voir Hiwatari...

- Voir Krad..."

Daisuké souriait, et, à l'intérieur de son être, Dark, le voleur fantôme, souriait aussi.

_

* * *

* * *

_

_A suivre..._


	3. Larmes

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

- fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers... heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!!

- Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

- Ceci se passe dans un temps à part, on ne peut pas vraiment le situer par rapport au manga.

- La "bévue" dont parle Hiwatari est totalement inventée. Je ne sais même plus si je développe après sur ce qui s'est passé... en gros Krad a fait une erreur qui a fait se retourner la situation en faveur de Dark.

- Ce chapitre a fait criser ma sœurette...

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Babel : **Merci beaucoup de tout m'avoir passé!!! Merci merci merci merci merci!!! Une fic de moins à retaper, une!

**Vyrses :** Krad moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup!!!! Mais c'est quand même Hiwatari mon préféré... disons que Krad vient en deuxième... désolée, la romance KradDark est au second plan... mais alors vraiment au second plan... et il ne va rien se passer avant un petit moment... enfin bon je vais pas de raconter la fic non plus mais désolée de te décevoir mais on ne verra quasiment rien entre ces deux là...

**

* * *

* * *

**

**III. Larmes.**

Satoshi n'avait pas vu venir la gifle. Il vacilla sous la force du coup.

"Incapable! rugissait son père adoptif. Je te recueille, je te traite comme mon fils, et tu n'es même pas capable d'empêcher ce voleur minable de chaparder MON tableau PREFERE!

- Papa, je...

- Comment oses-tu encore m'appeler papa? Comment? Après ce que tu viens de faire? Tu mériterais que je t'abandonne à ton sort, que je ne m'occupe plus de toi!!

- C'est ce que tu fais!"

La seconde gifle fut encore plus violente que la première.

"Je VEUX, j'EXIGE que tu m'attrape ce brigand, Satoshi! Je ne supporterais pas beaucoup plus longtemps le poids de tes échecs! Garde ça bien en mémoire!"

Une troisième gifle, pour la route. Satoshi fut envoyé contre le mur, où il se cogna. Le haut commissaire Hiwatari quitta la pièce, quitta l'appartement où vivait, seul, son fils adoptif.

Satoshi Hikari se laissa tomber sur le carrelage et il pleura. La joue droite lui cuisait. Il avait mal. Très mal.

Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras puis il resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures.

* * *

Ils mangèrent en silence. Daisuké avait bien essayé de sourire, mas ses sourires restaient sans réponses. Quelle différence avec la veille!

Dès le début de la matinée, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son... ami... avait les joues et les yeux rouges, et semblait encore plus refermé sur lui-même qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il était venu, le midi, s'était assis sans mot dire, et voilà où ils en étaient.

Daisuké avait envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser ce silence trop empli de tristesse à son goût. Il aurait voulu... passer son bras autour des épaules de Satoshi... et le consoler... de la même manière que sa mère le consolait, lui... en le serrant dans ses bras... en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait... il aurait voulu... faire tout cela...

Ils finirent leur repas et se levèrent, toujours enfermés dans la prison de leur mutisme, dans des cellules séparées.

* * *

Les cours reprirent.

"Niwa? demanda une voix fatiguée, lasse, triste."

Le cœur de Daisuké fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna.

"Niwa, j'ai d'importantes choses à te dire. Je voudrais que tu rentre avec moi.

- De... d'accord."

Ils marchèrent sans prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne croisent plus aucun élève. Puis Satoshi prit la parole.

"Il faut que je l'attrape. Je le dois. C'est important. Je le dois, c'est mon devoir, tu comprends? Et je... j'ai l'obligation de faire mon devoir, quoi qu'il se passe, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je ne peux pas passer outre. Je dois l'attraper. Je dois attraper Dark."

Daisuké continuait de marcher, écoutant sans rien dire. Tout à coup, Hiwatari plaqua sa main devant lui, contre le mur, et mit son visage face au sien, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela signifie?

- Je... oui...

- Je DOIS, je VAIS l'attraper, Daisuké!"

Daisuké, il avait dit Daisuké...

"Dai, c'est mon devoir, je suis dans l'obligation de le faire..."

Dai, encore mieux...

" C'est mon honneur, l'honneur de ma famille qui est en jeu! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, bon sang? Est-ce que tu me COMPRENDS?"

Il criait... c'est alors que Niwa se rendit compte que Satoshi pleurait.

"Je dois le faire, Dai, sinon... je dois capturer Dark, c'est la mission qu'on m'a confiée, et si je ne la remplis pas, je... il... Dai, je veux... que tu sache... qu'il le faut... je dois capturer Dark... malgré tout, malgré toi..."

Il se tut soudainement, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il ferma les yeux.

Daisuké le vit rapprocher son visage du sien, ses lèvres des siennes... plus près, plus près... le jeune garçon roux ferma les yeux à son tour et attendit la suite.

Qui ne vint pas.

A la place, il entendit un bruit de pas courant, partant, s'éloignant de lui...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Satoshi Hiwatari avait disparu.

Daisuké se plia en deux et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le trottoir. Il releva la tête, son visage baigné de larmes.

_

* * *

_

_A suivre..._


	4. Daisuki!

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

- fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers... heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!!

- Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Sahad : **Merci! Voilà la suite (ai failli oublier de poster -.-)

- **Recif : **Ben ce chap est un peu plus joyeux en effet c'est vrai que c'est terrible de lire une fic triste en écoutant une musique triste... nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée au bord des larmes comme ça... voire carrément en larmes...

- **Koyomi-San : **Merciiiiiiiiiiii

**- Satji **: Je t'en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas Pauvre Hiwatari mamour de moi chéri que j'aime...

**- Corail Zaarea **: Grâce à toi, voilà la suite!!!

* * *

**IV. Daisuki!**

Satoshi ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, et par ce qu'il allait faire...

Il allait séparer Daisuké de Dark...

Et il avait...

Que devait penser Daisuké maintenant?

Il l'ignorait, il ne le savait pas, il ne voulait pas le savoir, en fait, ou si, peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait, qu'est-ce que cela faisait, il devait le détester, il ne pouvait que le détester, de toute manière...

Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'avait-il dit? Pourquoi?

"Arrête de te morfondre, tu ne vois pas que cela ne sert à rien? Pfff..."

Cette voix, pourtant si proche de lui, il ne l'entendait pas, il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne l'écoutait plus, n'y prêtait pas attention. Il n'écoutait que sa propre douleur. Et il enfonçait sa tête dans son oreiller en pleurant, pleurant, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait...

Réparer, pouvait-il réparer? Non... non, il ne le pouvait pas, Dark, il devait attraper Dark, cela devait passer avant tout, avant tout, même avant Daisuké, même avant cette peine, il devait obéir...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus gémit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas plus simple? Si seulement... si seulement tout était différent... tout serait différent... plus beau... mais ce ne l'était pas.

Attraper Dark, il devait ne voir que cela, que cela, ce devait être son unique but, unique, rien d'autre, cela devait passer avant tout, pour l'honneur des Hikari, pour celui de la famille Hiwatari dont il faisait à présent partie... il fallait qu'il oublie Daisuké, qu'il n'y pense plus... mais... il n'y arrivait pas...

Alors les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

Comment regarder Daisuké en face, après cela?

Les yeux rouges, cernés, derrière ses lunettes, Satoshi évitait à tout pris les regards de celui qu'il aimait et à qui il avait fait et ferait tant de mal.

Sa place, juste devant Rikku Harada, ne lui semblait plus si belle. Au contraire... comment imaginer que Daisuké allait le regarder autrement qu'avec du dégoût?

Il ne mangea pas auprès de lui, bien entendu. Il s'arrangea pour s'en trouver le plus éloigné possible.

Et il se retint de pleurer en sortant le pain de son sac.

* * *

With regardait Daisuké manger. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges était beaucoup moins joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était même très triste...

Cette nuit, au lieu de dormir sur le ventre, With s'était pelotonné dans le cou de son maître, espérant que les larmes s'arrêteraient de couler, espérant qu'il pourrait le consoler...

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Pas cette fois.

Et il savait, il sentait d'où venait le chagrin de son ami.

* * *

Daisuké essuya la larme qu'il n'avait pu retenir de couler sur sa joue. Ce matin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder Hiwatari, de le regarder...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Etait-ce de sa faute? Avait-il tout rêvé?

La veille, Dark et With avaient tenté de le consoler. Sans succès.

La veille, il avait appris que Hiwatari allait le séparer de Dark. Pire, la veille, il avait eu un espoir, un rêve, il avait cru que son amour était partagé... et il s'était trompé.

Il réalisa soudainement que With avait disparu.

* * *

"Kyou!

- Hein?"

Satoshi se retourna. Il n'y avait rien derrière lui.

"Kyou Kyou!

- C'est une blague?"

Il se retourna encore. Rien.

"Daisuki!"

Il sursauta. Se retourna. Et vit...

"Niwa?

- Daisuki!"

Il essuya ses yeux.

"Ah, d'accord, tu es With déguisé en Niwa, c'est ça?

- Daisuki!

- Voilà qui m'étonnerait.

- Daisuké daisuki!

- Tu adore Daisuké, ça je m'en doutais.

- Daisuké daisuki!

- C'est bon, j'ai entendu! Tu es peut-être venu pour me faire des reproches? Je t'en prie, vas-y.

- Daisuké daisuki!

- Arrête, avec tes "daisuké je t'adore", je ne suis PAS Daisuké, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

With devint rouge et recommença.

"Dai-su-ké dai-su-KI!!

- Que veux-tu à la fin?

- Daisuké daisuki!"

Satoshi soupira.

"Daisuké daisuki!

- Daisuké daisuki, moi aussi."

With parut plus content.

"Daisuké daisuki daisuki!

- Attends, tu veux peut-être dire que Daisuké m'adore? Ne rêve pas.

- Kyou! Kyou kyou kyou!

- Tu sais que tu commence à m'énerver?

- Daisuké daisuki!

- Vas-y, enfonce le clou, retourne bien le couteau dans la plaie. Continues, ça fait très mal, mais je l'ai mérité.

- DAISUKE DAISUKI!!!

- Pas la peine de crier quand même."

With s'assit à côté de Satoshi, se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

"Daisuké daisuki."

Satoshi se retourna vers lui.

"Daisuké?

- Kyou, répondit With."

Le jeune commandant, l'élève, le garçon à lunette et aux cheveux bleus, prit une grande décision.

Il se leva, et marcha.

* * *

Daisuké tentait de s'empêcher de pleurer.

Quelqu'un s'approchait.

Il releva la tête.

Satoshi Hiwatari était en face de lui, debout. Il s'agenouilla et arriva à sa hauteur, puis il lui prit la main, qu'il mit dans les siennes.

Puis il dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Daisuki."

Daisuké resta un moment sans comprendre.

"With! Ce n'est pas sympa de ta p...

- Non, ce n'est pas With."

Les yeux de Niwa s'écarquillèrent.

Satoshi Hiwatari se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura, dans l'oreille :

"Je t'aime, Daisuké."

Puis il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

Et Daisuké Niwa réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas.

* * *

_A suivre. . ._


	5. Bonheur

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers… heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!!

Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Corrail Zaarea : **T'inquiète ça ne me pose pas de problème et puis heureusement que les lecteurs sont là, parce que sinon, avec mon cerveau (en admettant que j'en aie un) en forme de passoire…

**Recif : **Eh eh eh… malheureusement, si les beaux jours devaient durer, je devrais arrêter la fic là… en tout cas merci pour la review

**Satji :** D'accord La voilà la suite Et moi aussi les aime Et je t'aime aussi Moi aussi ai mangé trop de chocolat… lol

**Benjara : **Je mets la suite tout de suite c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai pas oublié… merci à toi!

**V. Bonheur**

Satoshi Hiwatari était assis sur un banc et regardait... rien en particulier.

Soudain, deux mains douces se mirent sur ses yeux.

"DEVINE QUI C'EST!!!

Daisuké!"

Daisuké Niwa s'assit sur le banc et se pelotonna contre lui.

"Hier, je rêvais de faire ça.

- De me briser le tympan?

- Nan... de me serrer contre toi."

Satoshi sourit. Il passa sa main autour des épaules de Daisuké.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardais? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Rien en particulier. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- Je te regardais."

Ils se regardèrent. Et rirent.

"Et... je réfléchissais.

- Puis-je savoir à quoi?

- A... toi. Et aussi... à ce que maman va dire."

Satoshi se rembrunit.

"A mon avis, ta mère ne va pas être très contente.

- Oui.

- Mieux vaudrait ne rien lui dire... pas tout de suite, en tout cas...

- Je n'ai... jamais... menti à ma mère...

- Tu ne vas pas lui mentir. C'est juste que tu ne vas pas lui en parler. Ce n'est pas un mensonge."

Le garçon aux lunettes vit la tête que faisait celui qu'il aimait.

"Mais après tout... fais ce que tu veux.

- Non, non, tu as raison, Sato kun. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Et toi, tes parents? Enfin...

- Mon père adoptif? Je ne vais rien lui dire.

- Ah. D'accord."

Il avait eu à choisir entre Daisuké et son devoir. Et il avait choisit Daisuké. Malgré les menaces du haut commissaire Hiwatari. Peu importe ce qu'il lui ferait. Après tout, Krad avait raison, il était un Hikari, pas un Hiwatari.

Bien entendu, cela ne changeait rien. En temps que Hikari, il avait également le devoir de capturer Dark. Mais il avait réalisé que ce devoir ne devait pas passer avant tout. Qu'était son sens de l'honneur à côté de l'amour qu'il portait à Daisuké? Rien. Alors pourquoi le faire passer avant?

Il était un Hikari, mais il était aussi un jeune homme, libre, et amoureux.

Il ne relâcherait pas la pression sur Dark, mais il ne ferait pas d'efforts particuliers pour l'attraper.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Et il ne pensait pas avoir à revenir dessus… il l'espérait de tout cœur.

"Je dois y aller, dit Daisuké.

- D'accord... je te verrais demain.

Oui! A demain!"

Ils se séparèrent.

Daisuké était heureux, mais un petit peu mal à l'aise, en rentrant chez lui.

"Daisuké mon chériiiii! Je t'attendais, tu as mis du temps pour revenir!

- Désolé maman, j'ai... traîné.

- Alors, tu vas mieux? Ta journée c'est bien passée?

-Oui. Très bien. Très très bien, même.

- Tant mieux, mon petit Daisuké.

- Bonjour grand-père!

- Bonjour, Daisuké."

Daisuké Niwa s'installa à table.

"Alors, demanda sa mère, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui qui te rende si heureux?"

Gloups.

"Euh... j'ai... je...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon trésor?

- Si, si tout va très bien!!"

Oh non. Elle semblait toujours attendre sa réponse.

"Je... j'ai bien travaillé.

Oh, c'est bien ça mon petit Daisuké! Je suis fière de toi!!"

Ouf. C'était vrai, en plus, il y avait eu un contrôle et il...

"Calme, Daisuké!

- Mais, Dark, je ne lui ai jamais...

- ... menti avant, je sais! Mais ton Satoshi te l'a dit, ne rien dire n'est pas mentir! Et puis, n'est-ce pas ton grand-père lui même qui t'a un jour dit qu'il fallait parfois mentir pour le bonheur de quelqu'un?

- Mais... je ne fais le bonheur de personne...

- Mais si! De toi, et de ton petit commandant! Et de ta mère, en plus.

- Comment ça?

- Imagine comment elle réagirait si elle savait que tu es amoureux de Hiwatari! Elle serait plutôt malheureuse, tu crois pas? Elle qui te voyait déjà aux bras d'une des jumelles Harada! Et puis... n'as-tu pas oublié à quel point elle déteste ton Satoshi?

- Arrête, ce n'est pas mon Satoshi...

- Si.

- Tu es jaloux, c'est ça?"

Pas de réponse.

"Ecoute, Dark...

- C'est pas grave. De toute manière, je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur une des jumelles. C'est du temps perdu.

- Mais non, je... Sato kun saura bien, lui, je lui demanderai si...

- Non! Surtout pas!

- Tu es sûr?

- Certain!

- Tu sais Dark je...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis! Vis ta vie!"

Mais Daisuké n'était pas totalement convaincu. Il s'en voulait un peu d'être heureux alors que Dark...

"Je te l'interdis! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser!

- Daisuké, mon chéri, quelque chose ne va pas?"

Il rougit.

"Tout va bien, maman."

Le lendemain, Daisuké sortit de chez lui comme il y était rentré la veille, mal à l'aise.

Il marcha tout droit, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Arrivé à l'angle de la rue...

Un bras se tendit devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Daisuké Niwa se stoppa net et sourit.

Satoshi Hiwatari était appuyé contre le mur, un bras tendu droit devant lui et l'autre tenant le livre qu'il était en train de lire quelques secondes plus tôt. Il sourit également.

"Bonjour, Dai kun.

- Bonjour!!"

Il retira son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de Daisuké, qui avait soudainement oublié tous ses soucis.

Ce devait être ça, le bonheur...


	6. Problèmes

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers… heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!!

Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Benjara : **Bienvenue au club des infatigables romantiques!!! Ah là là, nous faudrait une carte de membre et ce serait parfait…

**Recif :** Eh oui comme tu dis j'avais plein de possibilités… en espérant que la suite ne va pas te décevoir!

**jenni944 : **Merci pour cette review

**Azalee : **Je confirme c'est marrant de torturer les persos mais pas trop quand même hein

**Yunapix : **Merciiiiiiiiiii beaucoup

**

* * *

VI. Problèmes**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines de pur bonheur auprès de l'être aimé... sans que personne d'autre qu'eux deux et leurs entités respectives ne soit au courant. Satoshi en avait décidé ainsi, afin que Daisuké n'ait pas à subir d'éventuelles, et probables, railleries, et qu'il ne voie pas soudainement tous ses autres amis le quitter.

Satoshi, lui, n'aurait rien eu à craindre. Il supportait très bien les railleries et n'avait aucun ami à perdre.

A cet instant, il cherchait Daisuké des yeux parmi la foule des élèves heureux d'avoir survécu jusqu'à la récréation. Il finit par le trouver en compagnie, comme il s'y attendait, de Saéhara et des jumelles Harada.

Il s'approcha l'air de rien et s'assit auprès d'eux, plus exactement à côté de Daisuké.

"Dark devient de plus en plus fort! s'enflammait Saéhara. En deux semaines, il a volé pas moins de cinq oeuvres d'art! Et pas n'importe lesquelles!

- Et il est tellement beau! gloussa Risa Harada.

- _Laisse tomber_, fit une voix dans la tête du jeune Hikari, _il est pour moi._

- _Il serait peut-être temps alors que tu le lui fasse comprendre_, suggéra Satoshi mentalement.

- Hiwatari? Tu rêvasse? demanda une voix moqueuse.

- Laisse-le, Niwa, dit Rikku Harada. Il a sans doute mieux à faire que d'écouter des sornettes à propos d'un brigand!

- SORNETTES? s'exclamèrent en même temps sa jumelle et Saéhara."

Daisuké eut un petit rire. Satoshi sourit.

* * *

Le malaise avait finit par disparaître, effacé chaque matin par le sourire de Satoshi qui l'attendait à l'angle de la rue. Daisuké avait finit par se ranger à l'avis de Dark.

Chaque après-midi à la sortie du collège, il retrouvait Satoshi. Dès que le dernier élève était sorti, ils se prenaient la main et s'asseyaient ensemble sur un banc, dans une rue qu'ils savaient toujours vide à cette heure. Ils discutaient de tout, de rien...

Si le jeune commandant Hiwatari n'avait pas cessé de tenter de capturer Dark, il n'y mettait pas plus d'ardeur qu'à l'ordinaire. Quelque fois, il libérait Krad, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Dark, et ils se battaient une petite dizaine de minutes, mais le porteur des Ailes Noires réussissait toujours à s'échapper.

Ils parlaient rarement de cela lors de leurs conversations sur le banc. Très rarement, même.

Un jour, sans que Daisuké ne puisse dire pourquoi, il lui sembla que Satoshi n'était pas à l'aise, qu'il était tendu, comme s'il redoutait un évènement qu'il se savait inapte à empêcher.

La veille, Dark avait volé sa sixième oeuvre d'art en deux semaines et demi.

Ce jour là, Satoshi était assis sur le banc, et Daisuké sur les genoux de Satoshi, leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre.

"Daisuké, si j'attrapais Dark, si j'étais obligé de l'attraper, que ferais-tu?"

Cette question sidéra le jeune garçon.

"Je... je ne sais pas...

- Tu m'en voudrais?

- Jene sais pas...

- Bien sûr que tu m'en voudrais."

- Et ce fut tout. Satoshi Hiwatari ne prononça pas un mot de plus.

Une fois venue l'heure de la séparation, Daisuké sentit comme un grand vide dans son cœur. Il rentra chez lui et ne parla pas de la soirée. Il se sentait bizarrement inquiet, inexplicablement angoissé...

* * *

Cela devait forcément arriver. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il échapperait à son père adoptif?

Maintenant... maintenant il allait falloir assumer. Comment? Et quoi? Hiwatari n'en savait rien.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que d'ici quelques minutes, quelques secondes peut-être, on allait frapper à la porte.

Histoire de ne pas perdre les pédales, il se repassa en revue tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécu avec Daisuké ces deux dernières semaines. Ces secondes, ces minutes, ces heures de bonheur étaient-elles menacées?

Pas s'il réussissait à se dresser contre le haut commissaire Hiwatari. Pas s'il avait assez de volonté pour cela.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, là où il avait été frappé la dernière fois. Allait-il encore y avoir une scène de ce genre?

On frappa à la porte.

Hiwatari sentit comme un grand froid se répandre dans son corps et dans son cœur.

On frappa une seconde fois.

"_Va ouvrir, crétin!_ lui dit Krad. _Ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu vas empêcher ce qui doit arriver! Tu as voulu faire le malin, et il y a des conséquences. Quoique tu fasse, il y a toujours des conséquences. Et personne ne peut y échapper."_

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus tendit la main vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son père adoptif, mais il ne durerait pas longtemps.

"Alors, fit Hiwatari père une fois qu'ils eurent échangés les banalités habituelles, n'as-tu rien à me dire?"

Silence.

"Comme... des excuses?"

Silence.

"N'as-tu rien à me dire? répéta-t-il."

Silence.

"N'AS-TU RIEN A ME DIRE ESPECE DE BON A RIEN?"

Hiwatari ne pu soutenir ce regard plein de fureur et baissa les yeux.

"EST-CE QUE TU ENTENDS MA...

- Oui, je t'entends parfaitement.

- J'attends."

Hiwatari craqua.

"Pardonne-moi d'être aussi... incompétent.

- NON, je ne te pardonnerai PAS! Tu es la HONTE de ma vie! Je n'ose plus me montrer tant tes échecs me pèsent! Moi qui avais fondé tant d'espoirs sur ta réussite! Comment OSES-tu te comporter de manière aussi INGRATE!

- Ce n'est pas...

- ... ta faute? Si, oh si, ça l'est. C'est TOI qui as été chargé de cette mission! Et c'est TOI qui multiplies les échecs!

- Je...

- N'essaies pas de te justifier, tu es en tort, et tu le sais."

Soudain le visage du haut commissaire perdit ses marques de colères et il gratifia Hiwatari d'un petit sourire.

"Mais je ne suis pas venu ici sans réfléchir avant. Et j'ai décidé de te laisser une dernière, une ultime, chance. Alors tu vas m'écouter. Et imprimer dans ta petite tête d'incapable ce que je vais te dire. Au prochain vol que Dark commettra, tu vas le capturer. Sinon... il arrivera à quelqu'un quelque chose de fâcheux."

Hiwatari eut un sursaut. Comment se pouvait-il... savait-il... et que savait-il...?

"Droit au but, n'est-ce pas? Mais rassure-toi, je ne sais pas encore qui est la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus mais, au vu de ta réaction, il y en a une. Et je te promets que je ne manquerais pas de la trouver. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ait une si mauvaise opinion de toi qu'elle ne puisse plus te regarder en face. Et si cela ne suffit pas, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires pour qu'elle regrette à tout jamais de t'avoir rencontré. Tu sais que j'ai toujours à cœur de tenir mes promesses. Attrape cet enquiquineur, Satoshi."

Il partit sans rien ajouter.

Hiwatari tomba à genoux.

Maintenant... il allait devoir protéger Daisuké. Et pour cela, faire la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui soit jamais donnée de faire.


	7. Fais comme tu veux

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers… heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!

Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

* * *

**Attention chapitre spécial sous la forme d'une songfic…**

**Chanson "**Fais comme tu veux" de Calogero.

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Benjara : **Je vais essayer de penser à vous donner les prochains chapitre plus rapidement… merci en tout cas d'être patients et merci à toi pour ta review

**Recif : **MDR quelle sadique… Peutêtre exagérée oui la réaction du père adoptif… enfin il est pas zentil zentil nan plus…

**Azalée : **Looooool no problem Je suis en retard alors tu peux bien l'être aussi MDR

**Onarluca :** Merci

**Corail Zaarea :** Merciiiiiiiii zoubi à toi aussiii

**Yami Aku :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait bien plaisir

**Koneko44 :** Ben la voilà la suite grâce à toi d'ailleurs

**

* * *

VII. Fais comme tu veux (songfic)**

Daisuké sortit de chez lui un peu angoissé. Il courut jusqu'au bout de la rue et ses craintes se confirmèrent. Satoshi n'était pas là.

"Il a peutêtre pris du retard, tenta Dark pour le rassurer.

- Non... jamais...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de dramatiser tout de suite en tout cas.

- Oui... tu as raison."

Et il s'accrocha à cette idée sur le chemin, qui lui parut bien triste.

* * *

Une fois arrivé, sa première intention fut de trouver Satoshi. Et il le trouva. Se dirigea vers lui. Mais, pile au moment où il allait le rejoindre, la sonnerie retentit, marquant le début des cours.

Satoshi disparut.

Il le vit en cours, mais ne réussit pas à lui adresser la parole.

Le midi, il attendit qu'il se joigne à lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le visage du rouquin s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit Hiwatari s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Bonjour!

- Bonjour.

- Tu vas bien?"

Pas de réponse. Daisuké préféra ne pas insister. Il décida d'essayer d'entamer la conversation sur un sujet sympathique.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu ne manges que du pain à midi.'

Silence. Dai craqua.

"Sato-kun, la dernière fois que nous avons mangé en silence tu...

- Je sais. Aujourd'hui aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose de triste, de difficile pour toi à accepter. Tant pis, autant le faire maintenant. D'accord?

- Euh... hum... je... fais comme tu veux..."

Daisuké regretta ces paroles dès que Hiwatari commença à parler.

_C'est comme tu veux, si tu crois que tu dois t'en aller_

_Que tu n'as pas rien à faire ici, qu'on n'a plus rien à partager_

_Qu'on s'est tout dit_

_C'est comme tu veux, si tu crois que la vie t'attends ailleurs_

_Qu'elle sera pour toi là-bas meilleure, qu'on n'a plus rien à se donner_

_Qu'il faut changer_

Tout fut dit en quelques secondes. Tout allait changer. En quelques secondes, tout le bonheur accumulé pendant deux semaines fut réduit à... néant. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Après tout... pour s'aimer, il faut être deux... alors...

_Alors fais comme tu veux... comme tu le sens_

_Fais comme tu penses que c'est le mieux, comme tu l'entends_

_Fais comme si, comme si c'était pas important_

_Fais comme tu veux_

Ce n'était sans doute pas si important, en fait, un cœur brisé.

Tout ce que Niwa trouva à dire, fut de répéter :

"C'est comme tu veux..."

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il l'avait pressenti. Satoshi ne l'aimait plus… pourtant… mais… enfin… il ne comprenait pas, mais… il n'y pouvait rien…

_C'est comme tu veux, si tu crois qu'il faut se séparer_

_Qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble, que le passé c'est le passé_

_Qu'il me ressemble_

Oui, Dark lui ressemblait, il ressemblait à Dark, c'était pour ça. Il ressemblait trop au voleur à capturer, au mal à éradiquer. Alors...

_Alors fais comme tu veux, comme tu le sens_

_Fais comme tu pense que c'est le mieux, comme tu l'entends_

_Fais comme si... comme si c'était pas important..._

_Comme tu veux..._

Oui, ce n'était pas si important, des larmes.

Lui, Daisuké, n'était pas si important.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Hiwatari c'était contenté de dire... quoi, au juste? Que c'était finit. Qu'il devait capturer Dark. Le reste ne comptait pas. Qu'il s'était trompé...

Il n'en savait pas plus. "C'est finit", voilà une belle phrase, courte, simple, facile à comprendre...

... et qui faisait mal.

* * *

Le lendemain, Daisuké eut le fol espoir d'avoir rêvé. Il se leva, se prépara comme d'habitude. Il espéra voir Satoshi, Satoshi qui l'attendaità l'angle de la rue...

Mais non.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'assit par-terre et pleura.

C'est ainsi que sa mère le trouva, une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait faire ses courses.

* * *

_A suivre. . ._

* * *

**Valaaaaaaaaaaa! Ce n'est pas mon chap préféré, mais bon...**


	8. Colère d'une mère

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers… heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!

Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews**

**onarluca : **Vi, pauvre Dai… merci pour la review

**Corail Zaarea : **Je sais pas si c'est toi qui dramatise mais moi que ce soit dans le manga ou dans l'anime, le personnage du père… ben disons qu'il ne m'est pas très sympathique

**Benjara :** C'est vrai que je le fais un peu souffrir… enfin bon contente que ça t'ai plu quand même

**Azalée :** Ma tête va très bien, enfin je ne l'ai pas cognée aujourd'hui. . . je crois que c'est à l'intérieur que ça débloque ! Et oui la chanson est très lente et très triste… moi la première fois que je l'ai écoutée je lisais une fic triste en même temps… ben l'un plus l'autre j'ai pleuré TTTT

**Kamehameha : **Vala vala la suite

**Recif : **Ben moi c'est pas particulièrement que j'aime les faire souffrir… mais bon si on les torturait pas de temps en temps les pauvres ils s'ennuieraient…

**Douce Lune : **La fin approche peu à peu. . . j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

**Yami Aku : **Eh oui, pauvre petit Daisuké il est tout tristou comme tu dis… je sais je réponds pas là mais bon

**

* * *

VIII. Colère d'une mère**

Emiko Niwa passa la journée au chevet de son fils malade.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas. Que s'était-il passé? Après tout... tous ses efforts pour lui garantir la survie... tous les entraînements qu'elle lui avait fait subir... tout l'acharnement qu'elle avait mis à ce que Daisuké ne souffre pas de la vie...

Tout... que s'était-il... passé? Qu'avait-on fait à son fils, son Daisuké, son trésor, sa raison de vivre? Et qui?

Daisuké commença à délirer peu après que Saéhara eut apporté les cours de la journée. Emiko exigea alors d'être seule avec son fils en attendant le docteur.

Et ce qu'elle entendit ne lui permit pas de comprendre. Mais un nom, un nom fut répété : "Satoshi..."

Fut souvent dite aussi la phrase "Fais comme tu veux", bien qu'elle n'ait aucun sens particulier pour Emiko.

Le médecin lui trouva de la fièvre. Il laissa entendre que cela devait être dû à un trouble récent comme... une peine de cœur.

Le lendemain, grâce aux soins de toute la famille, son Daisuké chéri avait cessé de délirer. Le jour d'après, il eut une requête bien étrange.

"Maman?"

Emiko, dans la cuisine, se précipita dans la chambre.

"Oui mon chériiii?

Maman, s'il-te-plaît..."

Il tendait un petit bout de papier.

"A Satoshi Hiwatari..."

Emiko tilta. Mais elle était résignée à porter le message.

Hiwatari... ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

D'accord.

Désolé...

Tu ne m'embêtes pas mon trésor!

Pas pour ça..."

Ses paroles intriguèrent Emiko jusqu'à ce qu'elle livre le message.

Son fils lui avait également donné l'adresse.

Elle toqua à la porte. On ouvrit. Et son sourire se figea en reconnaissant la personne en face d'elle.

Elle ne sut rien faire d'autre que tendre le papier. "Hiwatari" avait l'air aussi interloqué qu'elle. Il lut le message, puis le lui rendit.

C'est alors qu'elle réagit.

Il serait peut-être poli de répondre?

Je n'ai rien à dire.

Faîtes un effort."

Puis elle se lâcha.

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un Hikari que vous êtes exempt de la politesse."

L'autre ne répondit rien. Il ne la fit pas entrer. Il se contenta de partir, puis de revenir avec un autre morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit.

"Voilà.

Bien. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

Vous lui direz que ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer un autre message. Je ne reviendrai pas sur...

Assez! explosa Emiko. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous et mon fils, mais si je l'apprends, je vous jure que vous le regretterez sévèrement! Je ne supporte pas que mon Daisuké souffre! Et apprenez, au cas où vous ne seriez pas encore au courant, que mon petit, Daisuké Niwa, je l'ai retrouvé par terre, seul, en larmes, à l'angle de notre rue, et que depuis il est malade, qu'il a souffert, qu'il a été pris de fièvre, qu'il a déliré, et que dans ce délire figurait votre prénom! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut signifier "Fais comme tu veux", mais j'espère que vous, si, et que cela va peut-être vous faire réaliser que..."

Elle se tut subitement, sidérée.

Satoshi Hikari pleurait. Il pleurait. Et il ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

"Merci et au revoir, madame Niwa, dit-il entre ses larmes."

Il ferma la porte.

Emiko resta quelques secondes immobiles. Puis elle repartit.

* * *

_A suivre. . ._


	9. Dernières larmes avant la fin

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

**- **fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers… heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!

**- **Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : **

**- onarluca : **Merchiiiiiiiiii !

**- Yami Aku :** J'aime la neige…. Hum XD Les auteurs sadiques… qui ça? Connais pas moi…

**- crystal d'avalon :** Ben… si, si, on a l'idée d'arrêter là, la preuve… XD

**- Corail Zaarea :** C'est original comme fin…

**- jenni944 :** Je confirme : quand tu touche à l'enfant d'une mère… ça fait très, très peur.

**- Benjara :** Oui, ces derniers chapitres étaient un peu courts j'avoue… pas ma faute… enfin si XD

**- Azalee :** Yaaaaaaaa! _Prend une hache elle aussi et poursuit Hiwatari Senior_

**- Shuya :** Merchi pour ta review !

**- Douce Lune :** La fin arrive, malheureusement… pas encore mais bientôt… pourvu qu'elle vous plaise…

**- Yunapix :** Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair! Souhait exaucé!

**

* * *

IX. Dernières larmes avant la fin **

Saéhara vint le voir. Les jumelles Harada laissèrent un message. Mais pas de nouvelles de Hiwatari.

Sur son message, il avait simplement demandé "Pourquoi?" Bien entendu, il l'avait dit sous plusieurs phrases.

Pourquoi?

La réponse de Hiwatari avait achevé de lui faire perdre toutes ses illusions.

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis déterminé à attraper Dark. J'ai réalisé que ma relation avec toi m'empêchait de réaliser ce projet. De plus, il se trouve que je me suis trompé à propos des sentiments que je croyais éprouver envers toi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, mes idées n'étaient pas claires lorsque je t'ai fait cette déclaration. Maintenant, elles le sont. J'ai cru pouvoir faire passer l'amour, un amour qui comme je te l'ai dit n'était en fait pas réel, avant le devoir. C'était une erreur._

Il l'avait lu, lu et relu. Il le connaissait par cœur, dans les moindre détails, dans toute la douleur que chacun de ces mots lui procurait.

Il avait tenté de se persuader, aidé de Dark, que c'était impossible, illogique, que cela ne ressemblait pas à Satoshi... Mais la froideur de Hiwatari à son égard à son retour au collège, la distance qu'il prenait soin de mettre entre eux avait achevé de l'en dissuader.

* * *

Il s'autorisa un regard vers Niwa. 

Malgré tout le mal que cela lui faisait, il savait que c'était nécessaire. Mieux valait que Dai souffre maintenant et de ça plutôt que...

Comme ça... s'il réussissait à capturer Dark, la douleur de Daisuké ne serait pas aussi forte qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Il s'y serait préparé.

Et s'il échouait... son père ne pourrait rien dire à Daisuké, pas à lui. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour détruire l'image de Satoshi dans son cœur, car cette image serait déjà en milles morceaux.

Dans tous les cas, Daisuké ne souffrirait pas autant qu'il pourrait souffrir que...

Mais lui? Lui, Satoshi?

Lui, il ne comptait pas. A présent, rien ne comptait plus. Ni lui, ni capturer Dark. Rien.

"_Et ensuite?_ demanda Krad. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, une fois que tu auras capturé Dark, que tu auras réalisé ton rêve, que tu auras obtenu gloire, reconnaissance..."_

Hiwatari ne répondit pas.

* * *

Une semaine après que Daisuké fut retourné au collège, Emiko déposa un préavis, annonçant le vol d'un tableau de très grande valeur. 

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais pour la première fois elle était réellement inquiète à l'idée que son fils aille dérober une oeuvre.

Son fils. Son petit garçon. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, si triste… elle avait envie de commettre un meurtre.

Sa visite à Satoshi Hikari avait éclairé bien des choses… le fait que son fils et le commandant aient été amoureux… ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait.

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il n'avait pas osé. Avait-elle été une mauvaise mère? Lui faisait-elle peur? Pourtant, elle aurait compris, elle…

Enfin… elle… elle était sa mère, après tout… la première personne à laquelle il aurait du se confier…

Daiki posa la main sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était montée à l'étage, elle regardait par la porte la chambre de son fils, de son petit Daisuké, qui lui était assis sur son lit. Elle le fixait… il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle non plus.

" Emiko."

Elle ne répondit pas tout d'abord, puis fit un grand sourire.

" Oui? "

Elle descendit tandis qu'il le suivait.

"Il y arrivera."

Surprise, Emiko s'arrêta, manqua la marche et faillit tomber. Elle se retourna vers son père et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Il y arrivera", répéta Daiki.

* * *

Daisuké, rentré dans sa chambre, soupira. Ainsi donc, sa mère avait annoncé un vol de Dark... cela signifiait donc... qu'ils allaient faire face à... Hiwatari. 

Il essuya une larme qui malgré lui avait réussi à couler le long de sa joue. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et pleura.

* * *

Dark avait tout vu, tout entendu, tout subi avec Daisuké. 

Il avait finit par se lier d'amitié avec ce jeune garçon si simple et pourtant si touchant.

Si bien que, lorsqu'il avait souffert, le voleur fantôme avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le réconforter.

En lui-même, bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à en persuader Daisuké, il sentait, il savait, que le comportement de Satoshi Hiwatari était anormal. Il devait y avoir, il y avait, quelque chose d'autre. Il savait que l'amour de Satoshi envers Daisuké avait toujours été aussi sincère que celui de Daisuké envers Satoshi. Alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement? Il y avait forcément une explication.

Le jour précédant celui où il avait... abandonné... Daisuké, le jeune commandant avait semblé si bizarre... comme s'il craignait quelque chose...

Et cette obstination à vouloir le capturer, lui, Dark Mousy! Il n'avait rien fait pendant deux semaines, alors qu'il affirmait sa volonté de l'attraper juste avant de faire sa déclaration à Daisuké... et soudainement... oui, il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Quelque chose qui avait forcé Satoshi à faire croire à Daisuké qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, oui, ce devait être ça... pour... le protéger, peut-être... peut-être... quoiqu'il en soit, le petit avait souffert. Et cela, Dark n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.

Cinq jours! Cinq jours où il avait été malade à tel point qu'il n'avait pu aller à l'école! Cinq! Et il avait tant pleuré, le gamin...

En le voyant en larmes une fois de plus, une fois de trop, Dark décida d'agir.

Cette nuit, il allait se mêler à tout ça.

* * *

Apprenant la nouvelle, et par la même occasion que son fils adoptif avait engagé le maximum d'effectifs possible pour garder le tableau, le père adoptif de Hiwatari l'avait invité à dîner au restaurant. Bien entendu, ils devaient manger tôt, afin que le jeune commandant rejoigne ses troupes le plus rapidement possible. 

Hiwatari soutint durant tout le repas le regard de cet homme qui le dégoûtait tant. Oh oui, il le dégoûtait, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Il le dégoûtait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour ce qu'il avait dû faire à cause de lui. Il soutint le regard de cet homme, à cause de qui il avait rendu Daisuké malade.

Qu'allait-il se passer, s'il attrapait Dark, oui, qu'allait-il se passer? Il serait présenté à des personnes importantes, emmené à des soirées. Il serait la fierté de son père, de son père qui l'aime tant vous savez, qui est tellement fier d'avoir un tel fils. Il serait un oiseau qu'on admire, un oiseau en cage.

Daisuké le haïrait. Puis, finalement, il l'oublierait. Un trait de crayon dans sa vie, effacé à tout jamais.

Tout cela à cause de cet homme.

Mais quelle importance cela avait-il maintenant? Le mal avait déjà été fait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Tout cela à cause de cet homme. Et à cause de lui également, à cause de Satoshi Hiwatari.

Après avoir quitté cet homme, cet homme qui avait fait qu'il avait détruit sa vie, Hiwatari marcha un long moment pour rejoindre le musée. Tout en marchant, il se remémora ces deux semaines, ces deux semaines qui auraient été toute sa vie. Oui, sa vie tenait dans ces deux semaines, et s'il devait la raconter (s'il prenait le temps de le faire), c'est tout ce qu'il narrerait (mais prendrait-il cette peine?). Ces deux semaines où lui et Daisuké s'aimaient.

Il arriva finalement là où tout allait se terminer définitivement.

* * *

_A suivre. . ._


	10. Début et fin, fin et début

**Titre : **Daisuki!

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Shonen Ai

**Couples : **HiwaDai, KradDark en fond.

**Notes : **

**- **fic finie depuis le mois de juillet, mais je dois la retaper parce qu'entre temps ai changé d'ordinateur et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes fichiers… heureusement que je l'ai imprimée!

**- **Les persos sont plutôt en OOC, particulièrement Krad dont je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout le caractère quand j'ai écrit cette fic.

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

**Douce Lune : **Hum… allô l'asile? Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui s'est jeté de ma fenêtre… oui, nan, aucun blessé, j'habite au rez-de-chaussée… vous passez tout de suite? D'accord

**Corrail Zaarea :** Fini la distillation des chapitres… c'est le dernier… sniiiiiiif… enfin bon.

**Azalée :** Happy End? _Regarde fixement la hache_ euh… pourquoi pas…

**Crystal d'avalon :** Tout le monde veut un happy end apparemment! C'est bien au moins vous êtes pas sadiques… (qu'est-ce que je peux raconter comme bétîses quand c'est le dernier chap… pas possible)

**Benjara : **Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux joyeux comme fic XD

**Shizuka kurai :** Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Satoshi powaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**

* * *

X. Début et fin, fin et début.**

Dark Mousy haussa les sourcils en voyant le nombre de gardes.

"Wow, Hiwatari s'est surpassé. Il a dû engager tous leurs effectifs."

Il resta un instant là où il se trouvait, sur un toit, histoire de graver les lieux et les hommes présents dans sa mémoire.

"Et je parie qu'il a changé le tableau de place. On dirait qu'il est vraiment déterminé à m'attraper.

Il l'est, lui rappela Daisuké. Il est décidé à te capturer. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte."

Dark ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais il lui semblait que Satoshi avait besoin qu'on remette de l'ordre dans ses idées. De toute urgence.

"Prêt? demanda Dark Mousy.

_**- **Prêt,_ répondit Daisuké Niwa."

L'Ange Déchu aux Ailes Noires s'envola. Il entra en coup de vent, peut-être plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été : aucun garde ne réussit à l'arrêter.

Il arriva dans la chambre forte où était le tableau. Ouvrit la porte. Entra.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

"Oh non..., pensa Daisuké."

Une ombre fit un mouvement. Dark sourit.

"Tu m'attendais, Hiwatari.

**- **Oui.

**- **Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude.

**- **Non. Pas comme d'habitude. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà remarqué, mais au cas où je te le précise quand même : il n'y a pas d'autre issue dans cette pièce que la porte qui vient de se refermer derrière toi. Et elle est programmée pour ne s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Le commissaire Saéhara a ordre de ne l'ouvrir que quand je lui en ferais signe, soit quand je t'aurais attrapé et menotté de façon à ce que tu ne puisse me filer entre les doigts.

**- **Je ne vois aucune caméra.

**- **Le signal n'est pas vidéo, Dark.

**- **Très bien, cela nous laisse donc un peu de temps pour parler, Satoshi."

* * *

Satoshi blêmit. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu Dark l'appeler par son prénom.

Non. Oh non... il avait deviné de quoi il voulait lui parler.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter, Dark, J'aimerais te capturer le plus rapidement possible.

**- **Croyais-tu que je me laisserai faire? Croyais-tu que ce serait aussi facile que d'abandonner Daisuké?"

Oh non...

" Daisuké ne t'a peut-être opposé aucune résistance, mais moi je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser faire, Satoshi.

**- **Tu compares là deux choses tout à fait différentes, Dark.

**- **En effet. Mais ce qui est différent n'est pas forcément sans rapport... tu ne diras pas le contraire."

Oh non, non... il ne fallait pas... il ne le fallait pas... il fallait qu'il en finisse... si Daisuké s'accrochait... tout pourrait être perdu... il souffrirait... encore plus... s'il s'accrochait... il fallait qu'il le déteste, qu'il le haïsse, pour bien faire.

Mais aurait-il le courage de le dire encore? Il fallait qu'il le trouve.

"_Peut-être souhaites-tu que je m'en charge_, proposa Krad. _Il ne reviendra pas..._

**- **Non."

Il le trouverait.

* * *

" Tu perds ton temps, Dark. Je me suis trompé, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Daisuké."

Daisuké en reçut comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur.

"_Je t'en supplies, Dark, n'insiste pas... j'ai déjà assez mal..._"

* * *

Dark soupira. Pourtant, il était convaincu que...

Mais Hiwatari profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour se jeter sur lui. Dark le vit juste à temps et le repoussa avant qu'il ne le plaque contre le mur.

"Raté, fit-il. Et quant à ce que tu viens de dire... il va falloir plus que cela pour me convaincre que tu ne mens pas.

_**- **Dark, ne fais pas..._

**- **Pourquoi mentirais-je? Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Dark s'énerva. Trop, c'est trop.

Ce fut à son tour d'attaquer, et lui réussit. Hiwatari fut collé au mur.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas? TU ne l'aimes PAS? Je sais que tu mens, Satoshi, je le sais, et je suppose que tu as une excellente raison de le faire, mais trop, c'est trop. Il y a des moments où il faut faire un choix...

**- **Le mien est fait.

**- **Alors prends garde à ce que ce soit bien le TIEN."

* * *

Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre?

Pourtant... quelque chose lui disait... que Dark Mousy, le voleur Fantôme, l'Ange Déchu aux Ailes Noires... avait raison. Ce n'était pas SON choix, après tout.

Mais... son père...

Souviens-toi, Satoshi, fit une voix dans sa tête, sa voix. Souviens-toi, Satoshi, de ce qu'il t'a dit il y a quelques heures. Il t'a promis qu'il t'emmènerait aux plus grands galas... il t'exposera... ta victoire sera son trophée... tu l'as senti toi-même... mais même si tu perds... il t'utilise déjà pour redorer son blason... pourra-t-il prendre le risque de perdre "sa grande fierté, son fils adoptif qu'il chérit tant"...?

"Satoshi!"

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de Dark.

"Si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-le lui. Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, et dis-le lui."

Mais ils risquaient tant... tant de peine... quoiqu'il se passe... il serait toujours à la poursuite d'un voleur fantôme... ils risquaient tant... si le père adoptif de Hiwatari tenait sa promesse... si c'était à Daisuké qu'il s'en prenait... et s'il prenait Dark...

Mais...

"Dans les yeux, Satoshi!"

Satoshi s'exécuta et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Dark. Et il y vit Daisuké. Les yeux de Daisuké, le sourire de Daisuké, les cheveux de Daisuké, le rire de Daisuké, les épaules de Daisuké, l'amour qu'il portait à Daisuké et que Daisuké lui portait...

Il ne trouva pas le courage. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Dark recula, et il tomba dans ses bras.

"Je... ne peux pas... je l'aime... tant... je ne voulais pas... qu'il souffre... mon père...

**- **Là, là, fit Dark."

On aurait dit un père qui réconfortait son enfant.

"Tu as oublié, Satoshi...que quoiqu'il ait à affronter, Daisuké s'en tirera bien mieux si tu es à ses côtés..."

Satoshi releva la tête. Il sourit.

"Daisuké..., appela-t-il doucement."

* * *

Daisuké ne savait plus que penser. Que se passait-il? Que s'était-il passé? Hiwatari... avait-il bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu? Ou plutôt, n'avait-il pas dit ce qu'il devait dire?

"Daisuké..."

Il entendit un prénom, son prénom...

"Daisuké..."

Il l'appelait... Satoshi l'appelait!

"Daisuké...

**- **Vas-y, Daisuké, l'encouragea Dark avant de le laisser se retransformer."

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et fut Daisuké. Satoshi... était devant lui... le visage encore rempli de larmes... lui tenait les mains... il se sentit pleurer, lui aussi...

"Daisuké... pardonne moi. Je voulais tellement, tellement te protéger... que j'en ai oublié le plus important.

**- **Satoshi..."

Ils s'enlacèrent, pleurant, souriant, s'aimant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes durant, sans rien dire, écoutant la respiration l'un de l'autre. Puis ils se détachèrent.

"Le signal est un simple coup de feu en l'air, expliqua Satoshi.

**- **D'accord.

**- **Je te retrouverai après.

**- **Oui, d'accord! fit Daisuké, pleurant encore de bonheur."

Il redevint Dark. Dark redevint lui.

* * *

Satoshi essuya ses larmes et s'apprêta à lancer le signal.

"_Eh_, fit Krad, _et moi_?

**- **Tu te décides enfin?

_**- **Pas un mot..._

**- **... à ce sujet? Si, parlons-en justement. Dark est là, juste devant moi, juste devant toi.

**- **Grumpf."

Néanmoins, Krad prit possession du corps de Satoshi.

"Tu le laisses peut-être partir, mais moi, je n'ai pas donné mon avis! dit-il à voix haute. Et...

**- **DAISUKI! cria Dark en le voyant."

Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Daisuké et Satoshi en riaient encore le lendemain lorsque, le soir, après l'école, ils rentrèrent ensemble.

Au lieu de revenir chez eux directement, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du haut commissaire Hiwatari.

Arrivé devant la porte, Satoshi serra Daisuké dans ses bras et sonna. Son père adoptif ouvrit.

"Toi!

**- **Oui, moi. Et Daisuké, la personne qui m'est la plus chère.

**- **Comment oses-tu...

**- **Tu es un menteur.

**- **QUOI?

**-**Tu ne tiendras jamais la promesse que tu m'as faîte.

**- **Que...

**- **J'ai compris. Tu as bien trop besoin de moi afin qu'on t'admire. Qu'on t'admire à travers moi. Si tu t'approches de Daisuké, je ne serais plus jamais vu à côté de toi, je ne viendrais plus à une seule des réceptions où tu comptes m'emmener, je ne serrerais plus la main aux gens dont tu veux être connus. Donc, tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse.

**- **Que... tu... espèce de...

**- **Bonne soirée, papa."

Ils partirent, main dans la main. Ils avaient laissé tombé le secret, aussi. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Satoshi Hiwatari et Daisuké Niwa s'aimaient.

Soudainement, chacun d'eux ressentit comme une division à l'intérieur de lui-même. Comme si une partie de son être se détachait.

Daisuké et Satoshi s'aimaient. Dark et Krad s'aimaient. Satoshi aimait Daisuké, Daisuké aimait Satoshi, Krad aimait Dark, Dark aimait Krad.

Une partie d'eux prenait son envol.

Ils avaient trouvé leur premier amour.

Une partie d'eux les quittait.

Et devenait un être à part.

Dark était Dark. Krad était Krad. Daisuké était Daisuké. Satoshi était Satoshi.

Et Dark aimait Krad, et Krad aimait Dark, et Daisuké aimait Satoshi, et Satoshi aimait Daisuké.

C'était tout ce qui comptait, à présent.

On ne revit plus le voleur fantôme nommé Dark Mousy.

Certains prétendirent l'avoir aperçut auprès d'un être aux cheveux blonds, aussi beau que lui. Certains affirmèrent qu'ils faisaient le tour du monde tout les deux.

Mais ce n'étaient que des rumeurs.

**FIN**

**Bon eh bien... voilà. Finit. The end...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et envoyé des reviews**


End file.
